Shatter Me Dead
by EscapeTheBlaze
Summary: *Remake of Zombies Ain't Nothin*Coraline Clay is a happygolucky woman from a small town in Georgia. She was loved by everyone around her. She was working her dream job and was even about to get married to her best friend. Her life was prefect. That was till the dead started to live again and people began to die. Now her life is shattered and only the young Dixon can save her life.
1. Chapter 1

So hi guys and girls! I told you that that I was remaking 'Zombies Ain't Nothin' and that is what I did. I started it from Season Uno! I hope you love it and shit like that. Coraline Clay face claim is the beautiful Amber Heard. Any Question, you know what to do! RxR. Enjoy!  
>~~~~~<p>

Its been weeks now since the dead started to walk again while the living started to die. I remember were I was when this all went down. It was right after having a big fight with Shane about our wedding that was coming up very soon. I told him that I wanted to wait till Rick was out of the hospital so he could be there. Well in the end, Shane yelled and bluntly said that he didn't believe that Rick was going to make it. So me being the stubborn chick that I am, I yelled back at him, telling him that he was wrong and I stormed out of our house. I remembered hearing him screaming for me to get back in the house and talk to him but I was so pissed, I climbed into my red mustang and drove off.

When I got to the Bar that I worked at, I quickly unlocked the front door and turned the lights on behind the counter. Hopping over the counter, I started to do what I do when I'm pissed: Clean. So I stood behind the counter with my back to the door, scrubbing out a dirty glass. It was silent till I heard the front door open up. I groaned, not even bothering to look up, thinking it was Shane. "Shane, I don't want to hear it anymore. Just go home." I yelled as I bent over to place the clean glass down and grabbed a different glass. I waited for a response or something but got nothing other then a faint moan like sound. Realizing it wasn't my fiancé, I slowly placed the glass down and grabbed the revolver that I kept behind the tip jar. Standing up, I pointed my revolver a this bloody beast that looked like it walked straight out of a Stephen King novel. I felt like I was glued to the floor, barely moving as it stared me down. My eyes widen as the monster started to run towards me. Without thinking, I shot at the monster, hitting it in the forehead. As it laid on the ground, I watched the blood spill from its head, shocked of what I did. After a couple of minutes I heard more moans coming from the front door.

"Oh, my god." I whispered and quickly ran to my boss's office, shutting myself inside. I hid under the desk, holding my knees to my chest. I listened to the groans pass the closed door. Their shadows showing up on the wall in front of me, making sure I wouldn't leave this room till morning. The whole night I remembered thinking and praying. Praying that someone would come in and save my ass. Praying that those things would be gone when I woke up. Praying that I would wake up in Shane's arms from a this twisted nightmare.

The next morning I woke up to silence. Nothing but deadly silence. I slowly unwrapped myself and crawled out from under the desk. Before opening the door, I checked my revolver and saw that I only had a couple of shots left. Hoping that they weren't still out there, I quickly made a break to the door and out to my car. Turning on the car, I backed out and drove home. I thought about if a cop pulled me over but then again, my Fiancé is a cop and would want me to get home fast. I went past so many monsters. Some looked like people that I knew from town. I lived around of these people my whole live, now their gone. When I got into my drive way, I quickly ran into my house.

"Shane!" I yelled looking through the rooms. Our knives and guns were gone, our clothing was everywhere, even our bed sheets were ripped off our bed. In all, our house looked like a hurricane hit it. "S-Shane?" I kept yelling for him but got no answer. Moving back to our room, I started to pack some extra clothing before changing into my gray long sleeve v-neck, a pair of jean shorts and cowgirl boots. I walked out of our room, sliding my revolver into the wristband of my jeans. I was just about to throw my backpack over my shoulder till I remembered my machetes. Their have been in my family ever since my mom's step father won them in a poker game. I don't see why Shane never liked that I kept them here. After grabbing them, I quickly left and drove to Rick & Lori's. Just before I got to their place, I was stopped by a man and a boy flagging me down.

"Hey! We need help!" The man yelled as the boy ran back into the house. I hopped out on my car and followed him into the home. As I shut the door behind me, I walked down the hall to see a woman laying on a bed. She was sweating, shaking with her eyes closed shut. I looked over at the boy. He was sitting by her bedside, watching her with tears filling his eyes. The man walked over to me and spoke. "She got bit." My eyes widen before I stepped over to the bed. I opened my backpack and took something out to clean her wounds with. I didn't know what to do or say to them. After hours of sitting with people that I have never met before, the woman passed. I held the boy as he cried, mumbling 'momma' into my shoulder as the man held her hand. She died and we watch as she became the walking dead.

~~~~~  
>Yus! It is short but it won't be always this short! Don't forget to FollowReview/Favorite xoxo

- Blaze


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back you lovely people! I just wanna remind you that I own nothing but Coraline Clay! RxR

I hurried down the road as fast as my red mustang could take me. Down to the city I was told to go. And down to the city I went. That's where my mother told me to head. I stopped at mom's house and noticed that nothing was touched by walkers yet. The key word being: Yet. I stayed there the night and I told her where I was when it all happened and how I was stopped by a man named Morgan and his son, Dwayne. I also told her about how I stayed with those two for a couple of days after Morgan's wife died before hurrying to go see her. This morning before I left, my mom told me to head to the city. And I wish I didn't listen to her.

Racing down the highway, I held onto the steering wheel tightly. I looked at the leaving side of the highway and saw a lot of broken down cars. Cars that looked like there were supposed to be there. The highway leaving the city kind of looked like the highway to hell - Only with less flames. As I rolled into the city, I looked around to see nothing but empty streets before coming to an complete stop. Standing in front of me was a group of walkers, surrounding the remains of something big. Maybe a cow or a horse? I shook my head and turned, seeing an army tank close by. I started to think about slowly backing up due to the fact that no walker has even noticed my car yet. But just then, the top of the tank popped open and a man emerged from it. My eyes widen as he killed one of the walkers and jumped off the tank before noticing my car. As the man came closer, I started to realize that I knew him.

"Rick?" I said before seeing that some walkers noticed him and started to follow. Damnit Rick! Don't run this way! I thought as I hopped out of my car with my backpack in hand and locked it. "Coraline?" He said in shock of seeing me here. He quickly grabbed my hand and basically pulled me to an alley. We shot at some walkers as we ran, hitting only a few. As we turned into the ally, we ran into a someone. Me and Rick aimed our guns at him, making him throw his arms up in defense.

"Whoa! Not dead! Come on! Come on!" He yelled as he ushered us in and over to some metal ladder that went up the side of a tall building. He kept telling us to go faster till we got to the metal platform. As we got to the platform, I looked down at the walkers staying in front of the stairs that we just went up. "Holy Shit." I mumbled as the other two caught their breathes. Rick then grabbed me, pulling me into his arms. Its shocking that Rick wasn't dead or with Lori. Hell, I was shocked I wasn't dead either. I hugged him back, blinking back tears. You don't understand how it feels seeing your best friend alive after the whole world went to hell. Sadly our moment was short lived by the kid that save us, finally spoke up. "Nice moves Clint Eastwood." The kid teased, glancing over at us. "You the new sheriff? Come in here to clean up the town?" He asked, sarcastically. Rick turned from me and looked at the kid.

"Wasn't my intention," He answered, glancing over at the kid whereas I looked back down at the ground where the walkers were. "Yeah, whatever, yee-hee." Our savoir said, rolling his eyes at us. "Your still a dumb ass. Both of you." I shot him a glance as he adjusted his straps on his backpack. Rick, being the good guy as always, pushed himself off the rail and outstretched his hand to the kid. "Rick. Thanks." He induced himself. The boy looked at his hand for a moment before shaking Rick's hand as the moans and groans got a bit louder. "Glenn. Your welcome." He said then turned to me, giving me a tiny smile as I watched the Walkers below. "And you are?" Glenn asked me.

"Coraline." I replied, trying to smile back at him but was to focused on the dead reaching up at us. There's no way they could reach us - but they were still trying. "Oh no." I said looking down. Glenn and Rick followed my gaze and saw the zombies starting to climb up the ladder. Glenn then looked up the high building, sighing. "On the bright side: It'll be the fall that kills us." He looked over at me and Rick. "I'm a glass-half-full kind of guy." He said, trying to brighten the mood. "That's lovely. " I said then looked up from the walkers and met Rick's eyes before looking at the ladder. Ever so quickly, I started to climb up the ladder followed by Glenn and Rick behind me. I knew if I fell, Rick would catch me. Hopefully. We finally got to the roof of the store and hurried to yet another ladder, where we climb down and into the store.

We quickly moved through the hallways and to the 'EXIT' as fast as we could. Outside, we moved down the stairs to the ground floor while Glenn pulled out a walkie-talkie. "I'm back. Got some guests. Plus forty in the alley." We got down the last filet of stairs but stopped when we saw two Walkers appear. Rick pushed me behind him, as the Walkers noticed us. Suddenly, Two men came running out with protective gear and baseball bats. We watched as they both went after one of the Walkers and started to beating the 'living' shit out of them. As the zombies fell to the ground, the men continued to bash their brains in. "Lets go!" Glenn yelled running over to the door. We quickly followed behind him as the men finished beating the dead and followed behind us, slamming the door shut behind us. 'Finally!' I thought hearing the door slam behind me, 'Safe with other people!'

Hope you enjoyed lovelys!

-Blaze


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything! Just Coraline Clay!  
>~~~~~<p>

Or not. Before I could thank them for saving us, Rick was immediately grabbed by a blonde haired woman. She was holding her gun to his head as the two men took off their gear. "You son of a bitch. I should kill you!" She exclaimed, making me pull out my revolver and pointing it her. Still holding onto Rick's shirt, she pointed her gun at me, staring me down. "Just chill out, Andrea. Back off." One of the men who saved us ordered, looking at us. Then a middle aged black woman spoke up, telling this Andrea chick to ease up. "Ease up? You're kidding me, right?" Andrea asked in disbelief. "We're dead because of these stupid assholes." She added, looking at Rick again while keeping her gun pointed at my face. I kept my revolver pointed at hers, narrowing my eyes. The same guy who told her to back off walked up behind her, shaking his head. "Andrea, I said back the hell off." He repeated. "Or just pull the trigger." My eyes widens a bit at his suggestion. I'm really starting to rethink ever leaving my car.

Thankfully, with a sigh, Andrea lowered her gun as tears filled her eyes. I lowered mine as well and placed it back in my waistband of my jeans. We watched as she backed up, shaking her head furiously at us. "We're dead, All of us - Because of you two." She said informing us. Rick looked over at me before looking at the group, whereas I was looking at Andrea. "I don't understand." I heard Rick say, sounding confused. Just then, the man that stopped Andrea, stepped forward and placed a hand on Rick's shoulder, leading him to through the building. The rest of the group began to follow them with me closely behind.

"Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting up the streets like you and your trigger happy friend over there did." The man explained rather angrily. I raised an eyebrow at the nickname he gave me and stepped forward as we were stopped inside a clothes shop, watching the walkers bang on the doubles door trying to get in. "I rather have been shooting up the place then been eaten alive, thank you very much." I told the man as I crossed my arms, standing next to Rick's side. The black man, who I realized was the other man that saved us, stepped forward. "It doesn't matter now, Every geek for miles around heard you two popping off rounds." He said looking at Rick and myself. "You just rang the dinner bell." Andrea added, looking over at me before fixing her eyes on the walkers that were still trying to break in. "Get the picture now?" The man in front of us said, raising an eyebrow. Rick slowly nodded his head as I looked down, feeling sorry for getting them into this mess. I went to the city because I was told it was safe and I was hoping that Shane would be here. Clearly, my mother didn't know what she was talking about and he wasn't here. Maybe I should've stayed with my mom and kept her safe. Hell, maybe I should've just locked myself in the bar. No, if I did that then I wouldn't of found Rick and been alive at this moment of time.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Andrea gasping. One of the Walkers held a large rock and started to slam it into the glass. "Oh, damn." I breathed, moving a bit closer to Rick. Rick placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "What the hell were you doing out there anyway?" Andrea asked, looking over at Rick. I nodded, looking up at Rick myself. "Yeah and how the hell are you even alive?" I asked, reminding him that he was shot and was dying in the hospital. Rick gave me a look saying 'We're talk later.' then turned to Andrea. "I was trying to flag the helicopter." He explained, making the rest of the group look at him in confusion. The black guy shook his head at Rick, "Helicopter? Man, that's crap. Ain't no damn helicopter." Then the black woman named Jacqui, stepped in, "You were chasing a hallucination, imagining things. It happens." I could see that Rick was getting annoyed that no one believed him. I'd believe him- if I saw it. "I saw it." Rick sighed then looked at the walkers, which now was doubled in numbers.

"Hey, T-Dog," The man who stood in front of us called, making the black guy turn around. "Try that Walkie-talkie. Can you contact the others?" The man asked him. T-Dog pulled out his walkie-talkie as my eyes widen, realizing what he said. "There's Others?" I asked in shock. Andrea nodded her head. "The refugee center?" Rick asked, making Andrea raise an eyebrow and Jacqui shake her head. "Yeah, the refugee center. They've got biscuits waiting in the oven for us." She snapped at Rick, sarcastically. I looked over at T-Dog, who was trying to get contact with someone but there was no signal. "Got no signal." He announced as he played with it some more. "Maybe the roof?" I suggested, shrugging my shoulders. T-Dog was about to say something but was cut off by a very loud gunshot. I grabbed onto Rick's arm as I looked at everyone. Andrea inhaled a shaky breath before speaking. "Oh no. Was that Dixon?" She asked, already seeming to know the answer. She quickly left our slides as did everyone else and ran through the building, up the stairs as the gunshots got louder and louder. By how loud the gunshots were, I'd say we're going to need a bigger building and soon.

-Blaze


	4. Chapter 4

We finally got to the roof of the mall to see a bald man standing on the ledge, shooting off his shotgun at the walkers below. I turned around to see all of the frustration on some of the groups faces. Boy they must hate this guy. "Hey, Dixon, are you crazy?!" T-Dog yelled over the shots as we all ran over to the Bald man. 'Dixon' (I'm guessing was his last name), just laughed and continued to shoot at the walkers below. Glenn let out a sigh and gave Rick and I an apologizing look. I glared at the back of the bald man's head before yelling, "Hey smart ass, your not helping us by shooting up the place." The group looked at me like I was insane. Rick, on the other hand, just shot me a smirk before the bald man turned around. I'm guessing the only reason why he stopped shooting was because he didn't know my voice. "You ought be more polite to a man with a gun, Blondie." Dixon shouted back, eyeing me up and down like I was a piece of meat. I watched as he jumped down off the ledge of the roof and stalked over to me, "Only common sense." I slowly started to feel a little threatened as he walked closer to me. Thankfully, T-Dog stepped in before he got in my face. "Man, you wasting bullets we ain't even got!" Dixon stopped and turned to him, letting out another sickened laugh.

"You're bringing even more of them down on our ass! Man, just chill." T-Dog exclaimed, making the bald man to frown. It wasn't a sad frown. No. More like a 'you got to be kidding me' kind of frown. A frown that made me step closer to Rick. This is going to get worse. "Hey! Bad enough I've got this taco-bender on my ass all day. Now I'm gonna take orders from you? I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day." He said, rolling his eyes at T-Dog. I watched as T-dog started to glare, realizing what he meant. ""That'll be the day"? You got something you want to tell me?" Morales moved closer to T-Dog and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, T-Dog man, just leave it. All right? It ain't worth it." But he just shook his head no and continued to ask. I looked up at Rick, wanting to help but he just gave me a look that meant 'Don't do anything stupid, Cora.'. I frowned and watched as Merle (so Dixon WAS his last name.), gingerly walked up to T-Dog smirking.

"You want to know the day?" Merle asked him, knowing who truly annoyed T-Dog was getting but everything. When T-Dog nodded his head, I knew was bad. "I'll tell you the day, Mr. "Yo." It's the day I take orders from a nigger." "Mother" Was the only word T-Dog got out of his mouth before hell broke loose. He tried to hit Merle in the face but Merle stepped back and smack T-Dog in the head with the handle of his gun. Thankfully. T-Dog bounced back, throwing another punch at him but was once again, hit in the head with the gun. That's when Rick stepped in as me and the group yelled at the two men fighting. Merle quickly sent Rick to the floor of the roof hard before kicking T-Dog in the chin and smacking his head against the pipe. I quickly ran over to Rick, checking on him. Shooting him a worried look, I helped Rick to his feet. I noticed that Rick was glaring at something. I turned to see Merle sitting on T-Dog with his back to us. Yup, I am so done with this man. Before Rick could grab me, I walked over to the bald asshole.

I quickly moved and pulled out my revolver before pressing the barrel to the back of Merle's head. "Alright, asshole. I'm about done with you shit." I growled at him as everyone remained silenced- even Merle. "We have enough problems to deal with, so we don't need you being a prick. Now Get off him." After I said that, Merle slowly rose off T-Dog (not before spitting on his chest though), and turned around to face me. I could see the fire and death in his eyes as he started to stare me down. Was I scared? A tiny bit but I worked in a Bar full of drunks for 6 years. So I could handle him. I was about to speak again but I was quickly silenced but my gun being ripped from my hands and Merle's right hand to my throat. He roughly pressed my back against the ledge of the roof and slowly started to slide me over. "Who the hell do you think you are, Blondie? Givin' me orders?" He hissed, griping my throat a bit tighter, making me gasp for air. My hands flew up to his arm, digging my nails into it but he didn't let go. "I might just have to teach you a lesson. Or maybe just feed you to 'em instea-" Merle started but was cut off by Rick hitting him in the head with the pipe, dropping to the floor. I gasped, almost hitting the ground myself but thankfully Andrea grabbed me before I did. She quickly sat me down by T-Dog as Rick pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Merle to a pole. Serves that ass right.

"Who the hell are you, man?!" Merle yelled, glaring up at Rick. "Officer friendly." Rick sarcastically answered him as thunder echoed in the distance. "Look here, Merle. Things are different now. There are no niggers anymore. No dumb-as-shit, inbred white-trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart." He said sternly, making Merle face him. "Screw you, man." Merle said shaking his head. I could see Rick was getting annoyed quickly. I slowly stood up and shook my head before speaking, "I can see he makes a habit of missing the point." Merle slightly shrugged his shoulders, looking over at me. "Yeah? Well, screw you too, Blondie." He smirked at me before looking me up and down again. "Literally." I felt a growl grow in my throat then started to reach for my revolver but was stopped by Glenn's hand. Rick looked at me then pressed his own gun against Merle's head. "Ought to be polite to a her." Rick nodded his head at me and I grabbed my gun, pointing it at Merle's head too. "Only common sense." I said cocking my gun, smirking. Merle glared at me then at Rick.

"You wouldn't. You're a cop." He pointed out. Rick pulled his gun away from his head then crouched down beside him. "But She's not." Rick pointed to me and my devilish smirk that was on my lips before he continuing, "And All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son. Anybody that gets in the way of that is gonna lose. I'll give you a moment to think about that." Rick hissed, before checking Merle for anymore weapons but instead found drugs. Lowering my gun, I just shook my head. Idiot. Rick raised his eyebrow then flicked Merle's nose. "Got some on your nose there." He told him but all Merle did was laugh. "What are you gonna do? Arrest me?" Dixon laughed again, making me rolling my eyes. The group just shook their head. Rick, on the other hand, ignored him and threw the dugs over the ledge of the building. That stupid Merle up quickly. He started to struggle against the handcuff violently. "Hey! What are you doing? Man, that was my stuff! Hey! If I get loose, you'd better pray… Yeah, you hear me, you pig?! You hear me?!" Merle threatened as he continued to struggle. Rick ignored him once again and more over to my side before checking my neck. "You alright?" I smiled a bit before nodding my head, "Fought bigger." Rick only chuckled before turning to the group. "Right, its time to make a plan to get outta here."


End file.
